ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Latin America)
Cartoon Network Latin America (Cartoon Network América Latina/''Cartoon Network Latinoamérica'' in Latin America and Cartoon Network América Latina/''Cartoon Network Brasil'' in Brazil) is a satellite and cable television channel distributed by Time Warner for the Latin American audience and the Caribbean. Its the Latin American version of original Cartoon Network television channel in the United States. It is divided into six feeds, all originating from its central headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, United States; four are in Spanish (Mexico, Argentina, Chile/Peru, Colombia/Venezuela), one is in Portuguese (Brazil), and another feed aimed at the Caribbean is only in English. The feeds have different schedules. It primarily airs cartoons and animated programming, marketed towards children and teens. Operated in Argentina by Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, it began broadcasting on April 30, 1993 as the first children-oriented cable channel available in the region. Argentina and Mexico had previously launched children's cable channels (The Big Channel and Cablín in Argentina and ZAZ in Mexico, all of which are now defunct), but they were only available in their respective countries. On January 1, 2017, Cartoon Network Latin America and Cartoon Network Brazil started using graphics from Cartoon Network USA's Dimensional rebrand package. Programming The channel primarily airs shows and animated series, both original to Cartoon Network and others which have been acquired from outside networks. 10 of the 15 most popular shows among children aged 6-to-10 years old were broadcast by Cartoon Network Latin America, including The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I Am Weasel, among others. Older franchises like Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, and Looney Tunes were also broadcast, as well as popular global anime franchises like Pokémon (plus Teamwork Illumination) and newest original series such as the Ben 10 franchise, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe and The Powerpuff Girls reboot. Cartoon Network Latin America has also aired original productions and live-action series such as La CQ, the channel's first original Mexican live-action series which premiered in 2012. In 2014, the channel acquired Digimon Fusion and Power Rangers Megaforce in a partnership with Saban Brands, and both series premiered on the channel in May 2014. Final programming * 31 Minutos (October 5, 2015) * Adventure Time (August 8, 2010) * The Amazing World of Gumball (September 4, 2011) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben 10 (April 10, 2017) * Beyblade Burst Evolution (May 18, 2018) * Bunnicula * Clarence (August 4, 2014) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (May 18, 2017) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (September 8, 2017) * Dragon Ball Super (August 5, 2017) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (September 4, 2017) * Dr. Dimensionpants (June 3, 2015) http://www.anmtvla.com/2015/05/dr-pantastico-estreno-en-junio-por.html * The Garfield Show * Grizzy and The Lemmings * Jorel's Brother (February 2, 2015) * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids * Justice League Action (January 6, 2017) * Lego Nexo Knights (January 25, 2016) * Masha and the Bear * Mighty Magiswords (January 5, 2017) * Monica's Gang * Monica Teen (October 12, 2015; exclusive for Brazil) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Trance (October 5, 2015)http://mrtrance.com/noticias/estreno-en-cartoon-network/?lang=en * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (September 18, 2017) * Oswaldo (October 11, 2017) (exclusive for Brazil) * The Patty's Pinch and Friends (April 18, 2016) * Pirate Treasure Adventures (April 18, 2016) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pokémon''http://www.anmtvla.com/2015/01/pokemon-la-serie-xy-estreno-en-marzo.html * ''The Powerpuff Girls (April 4, 2016) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (June 10, 2017) * Regular Show (August 11, 2011) * Shaun's Royal Championship (April 18, 2016) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (April 15, 2012; exclusive for Brazil) * Sonic Boom (June 5, 2015) http://www.anmtvla.com/2015/05/sonic-boom-estrena-en-junio-por-cartoon.html * Steven Universe (April 7, 2014) * Supernoobs (April 4, 2016) * Teen Titans Go! (September 2, 2013) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 31, 2015) * Uncle Grandpa (February 3, 2014) * Unikitty! (February 12, 2018) * Wacky Races (November 10, 2017) * Wabbit (November 7, 2015) * What's New Scooby-Doo? * We Bare Bears (August 24, 2015)http://www.anmtvla.com/2015/06/escandalosos-estreno-en-agosto-por.html ;Shorts: * DC Nation Shorts * DC Super Friends * DC Super Hero Girls * Monk Little Dog * Oddbods * Villainous Former programming Although these shows are currently not in the regular line-up, some are periodically aired during corresponding blocks or special events (like Cartoon Pop), or as filler after Cartoon Movie. Others can be viewed on Boomerang and Tooncast. * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-Hour Special * 6teen * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Acme Hour * The Addams Family * The Amazing Splashinis * Adult Swim (Then in I.Sat and TBS) ** 12 oz. Mouse ** Adult Swim Shorts ** Aqua Teen Hunger Force ** Baby Blues ** Bob and Margaret ** The Brak Show ** Bromwell High ** Bro'Town ** The Carlos and Lili Show ** Captain Star ** Clone High ** Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: Mr. Stain on Junk Alley ** Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ** Home Movies ** John Callahan's Quads! ** Mission Hill ** The Oblongs ** Odd Job Jack ** Robot Chicken ** Sealab 2021 ** Space Ghost Coast to Coast (2006-2009) ** Squidbillies ** Stroker and Hoop ** Tripping the Rift ** Undergrads ** The Venture Bros. * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * The Adventures of Figaro Pho * The Adventures of Tintin * The Amitie Show * Angelo Rules (season 1 & 2 only) * Animaction * Animaniacs * The Animatrix * The Archies * The Arle Show * Ashita no Nadja * Astro Boy * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Baby Potter: The Series * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Baby Jake * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Bakugan: New Vestroia * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Wars * Beetlejuice * Being Ian * Ben 10 (2005) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Bernard * Beyblade Burst * Big Bag * Blazing Team * Blue Dragon * Boomerang * Bratz (TV Series) * Breezly and Sneezly * Buddy Buddy... A Dog's Life! * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show * The Bugs Bunny Show * Calidescope * Camp Lazlo * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Cardcaptor Sakura * Carl2 * Carrapatos and Catapultas * Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo * Cartoon Cartoons Fridays * Cartoon Theater * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Casper's Scare School * Cave Kids * Challenge of the Super Friends * Channel Umptee-3 * Chop Socky Chooks * Chowder * Cinderella Boy * CineToon * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Copa Toon * Corneil and Bernie * Corrector Yui * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Cowboy Bebop * Cyberchase * Cyborg 009 * Dark Knights * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Delilah and Julius * Delta State * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Detentionaire * Di-Gata Defenders * Digimon Fusion * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dragon Ball GT * Dreamkix * DreamWorks Dragons * Droopy * Duck Dodgers * Duel Masters * The Dukes of Broxstonia * The Dumb Bunnies * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * Eliot Kid * El Chavo Animado * El Chavo (Live-Action Series) * El Chapulin Colorado (Live-Action Series) * Endangered Species * Evil Con Carne * Experimentos Extraordinários (Live-Action series, exclusive for Brazil) * Extreme Dinosaurs * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fangface * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantastic Max * Feli & Raffina: The Series * Felix the Cat * Fievel * The Flintstones * The Flintstones Kids * Fortune Dogs * Four Eyes! * Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles * Freakazoid! * Front Row * Futz! * Gakkō no Kaidan * Galaxy Squad * Garfield and Friends * Gatchaman * Generator Rex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * The Great Grape Ape * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grim & Evil * Grojband * Gui & Estopa * Gundam Wing * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Hamtaro * Harvey Street Kids * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hero: 108 * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * The Hillbilly Bears * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel * The Inspector * Inspector Gadget * InuYasha * Jabberjaw * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * Jeannie * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Jumanji * The Jungle Bunch * The Jungle Bunch: News Beat * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Kaleido Star * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * Karate Kid * Kimba the White Lion * King * King Arthur's Disasters * Kirk * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics * Larva * Lassie * LazyTown (Live-Action Series) (1998) * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Legends of Chima * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Legion of Super-Heroes * Level Up (Live-Action Series) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Little Lulu Show * Long Live the Royals * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Loopy De Loop * Looped * Love Hina * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Mask * La CQ (Live-Action Series) * Marvo the Wonder Chicken * Master Raindrop * Max Steel * Max Steel (2013 series) * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Merrie Melodies * MAD * MAD shorts * Mew Mew Power * Mirmo Zibang * Mixels * Mona the Vampire * Monkey Typhoon * Moviemania * The Moxy Show * Mr. Bean * The Mr. Magoo Show * Mr. Men Show * Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre * Mr. Young ''(Live-Action Series) * ''¡Mucha Lucha! * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * My Dad the Rock Star * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Naruto * Ned's Newt * The New Batman Adventures * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Norman Normal * Numb Chucks * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * Over the Garden Wall * Ozzy & Drix * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pac-Man * Papo Animado com Marcelo Tas (Exclusive for Brazil) * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. * Pecola * Plankton Invasion * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pet Alien * The Peter Potamus Show * Phantom Investigators * The Pink Panther: The Animated Series * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixcodelics * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Planet Sketch * Popeye * Popolocrois * Pororo The Little Penguin * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Megaforce * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Powerpuff Girls Z * Precious Pupp * Prime Time * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puyo Puyo * Quick Draw McGraw * The Qpiz * Ranma 1/2 * Ratz * Rave Master * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Richie Rich * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * The Ringo Show * Robotboy * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Rurouni Kenshin * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Saint Seiya: Hades Jūnikyū-hen * Sakura Wars * Samurai Champloo * Samurai Jack * Samurai X * Santapprentice * Santo Contra Los Clones * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Life of Suckers * The Secret Saturdays * Secret Squirrel * Shadow Raiders * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Sheep in the Big City * Sidekick * Sitting Ducks * Sinbad Sails Alone * Small World ** Angelina Ballerina ** The Berenstain Bears ** Caillou ** Dennis the Menace ** Dragon Tales ** Elmo's World ** Franklin ** Horseland ** Kipper the Dog ** Looney Tunes ** The Mr. Men Show ** Tracey McBean * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Snorks * Space Ghost * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer * Speed Racer X * Spider-Man ABC * Spider-Man & Friends * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Squiddly Diddly * Squirrel Boy * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Static Shock * Stoked * Storm Hawks * Strawberry Shortcake * Superbabies * Street Fighter II V * Street Football * Street Soccer (Animated Series) * Super Doll Licca-chan * Super Friends * Super Royals Action! * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Sym-Bionic Titan * Talisman * Taz-Mania * Teamwork Illumination * Teen Titans * ThunderCats * Time Squad * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Toon Live * Toonami * ToonHeads * Toonix (shorts) * Top Cat * Total Drama * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Totally Spies! * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Transformers Academy * Transformers Animated * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Prime * Trigun * Trunk Train * The Triplets * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Thrillville: Off the Rails: The Series * Tom and Jerry * Twister: The Animated Series * Unnatural History (Live-Action Series) * Viewtiful Joe * Viva Piñata * Voltron * Votatoon * Wacky Races * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wally Gator * Walter and Tandoori * What a Cartoon! * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Winsome Witch * Winx Club * Wonder Wheels * Woody Woodpecker * Woofy * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Chronicles * Xiaolin Showdown * Yakky Doodle * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Yo soy Betty, la fea * Yo Yogi! * Yogi Bear * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * YooHoo & Friends * Young Justice * YuYu Hakusho * Zatch Bell! * Zeke's Pad * The Zeta Project * Zoids * Zoids: Fuzors * Zoids: Genesis * Zoids Zero Services From 2007 until 2018, the channel has offered different services. Cartoon Network Mobile Cartoon Network Mobile is a paid service for mobile phones, offering videos, wallpapers, games, screensavers, speech tones, ringtones, among other products. Feed structure All six feeds are generated by central headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. *Mexico and Spanish-speaking USA feed *Argentina, Paraguay and Uruguay feed. Office is located in Argentina *Colombia, Venezuela, Central America, Dominican Republic feed. Offices are located in Colombia and Venezuela. *Chile, Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia feed. Offices are located in Chile. *North/Caribbean feed which is only available in English. Offices are located in Jamaica. *Brazilian feed which speaks Portuguese. Office is located in Brazil. Mexican feed Cartoon Network Mexico is a feed derived from the channel available only in Mexico. This feed has the same programming that is being broadcast in all Latin America, but has a different schedule and shows distribution. It is currently the #1 pay-TV kids' channel. The Mexican feed has held localized events such as "Copa Toon" (a children's soccer competition), "Carrera Cartoon", and the channel's 20th Anniversary Special broadcast in Mexico and the entire South American region, which was held in Mexico City. Its HD simulcast was launched in November 2014;http://www.anmtvla.com/2014/11/cartoon-network-hd-finalmente-llega.html it is only available on Axtel HD package. Argentinian feed The channel is among the most watched cable channels in Argentina and marketing level signals have increased since its launch. Cartoon Network took part in the animation of the film Patoruzito and its sequel Patoruzito 2. Both were co-produced with Red Lojo Telefe productions, along with the production of the mini-series Patoruzito. In 2006, Cartoon Network launched a content bonus card, together with a multimedia web service called Monthly Cartoon, which sponsored a competition to work at Cartoon Network Studios as well as scholarships at universities for the arts. In Alto Palermo, there is a Toon Cup held once every 4 years. Its HD simulcast started broadcasting on 20 August 2014.http://www.anmtvla.com/2014/08/cartoon-network-hd-argentina-ya-se.html Programming blocks *''Héroes'': A block consisting of shows focused on heroes, including Pokémon, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Feli & Raffina: The Series and Sonic Boom. It airs on weekdays at 4:00 PM. *''JA JA JA'': A block that airs several humorous shows, including Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Clarence, Teen Titans Go! and Uncle Grandpa. It airs on weekdays at 5:00 PM. *''Girl Power'': An action block, with a focus on female heroes, replacing Animaction in 2011. Airs every Sunday morning at 10:00 AM. *''Cartoon Movement'' *''Cartoon Pop'': A block that airs Cartoon Network's classics, such as Johnny Bravo and The Powerpuff Girls. It airs every day at 4:00am. Formerly called "Cartoon Cartoons" until 2008. Cartoon Pop was discontinued on August 6, 2010. *''Cine Cartoon'': A block that airs full-length movies, both animated and live-action. Airs every day at no specified time, with new movies premiering every Friday at 9:00 PM. *''Boomerang Club''/''Club Boomerang'': Airs some shows present on their sister channel, Boomerang, like LazyTown, Wabbit, Imaginext Adventures, The Garfield Show, Pirate Treasure Adventures, and Be Cool, Scooby Doo!. Airs on weekday mornings at 7:00 AM, and Saturdays at 8:00 AM. *''Cartoon Network +'': A small segment that shows some shorts, as well as clips from several other shows, like MAD. It airs before commercials. References See also *Cartoon Network *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Latin America Category:Latin American television networks Category:Mexican television networks Category:Colombian television networks Category:Argentine television networks Category:Venezuelan television networks Category:Brazilian television networks